Strawberry Vampire
by pinatbater
Summary: He is a country boy. She is a vampire. Fate brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

Mind my English. I'm still studying Please R&R.

* * *

My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am 25 years old. I like girls who are kind-hearted and a workaholic. But I tend to be so shy to the girls that I like, so I always failed in flirting them. The girls always come to my farm to help me plucking the strawberries and send it to the seller. Well, some of them brought the strawberries back home, but I don't really mind about it, as they exchange them with their own product.

This strawberry farm is mine. My parents died in an accident. So I inherited it from them. My life here is very peaceful until something appeared in my farm.

* * *

"Spinel, what are you doing there?" I asked my cat as I entered my farm. He was sniffing around the plants and starts to dig at this one spot.

Spinel is my cat. He likes sweet things and so I find that his existence is quite useful to me as he can recognize the sweetness of my strawberries.

I went to Spinel and try to look at the strawberries.

"What? Why the strawberries here are gone? Someone plucked it?"

"Did the girls came here already?"

"What just happened..." I continually asked Spinel questions. Spinel looked at me dumbfounded.

"I think there must be any wild animals came to my farm and eat all these strawberries. No wonder the total of the strawberries are decreasing these past few months."

I looked at Spinel and smiled.

"Well, it's easy to know who is the culprit in destroying my farm."

I set up the trap between the plants.

"Alright, it's done. Now we wait for the animal to come. I'm sure it will come during the night." I said to Spinel.

"But be careful. This thing is dangerous. Don't let yourself get caught, Spinel."

* * *

As I was reading my book in my living room, the sound of the trap is heard.

I called on Spinel and quickly run to my farm.

As I reached my farm, I just can't believe what's in front of me.

"Wh-what. Why does it have to be like this. I thought the culprit is an animal, b-but..."

I was so shocked that I can't seem to find the right sentence to say.

There on the ground, a girl was crying and her hand is full with strawberries with her leg get caught by the trap. She looks a bit younger than me, maybe about 20 years old. She looks elegant and delicate-looking with porcelain-white skin and a long, wavy, grayish-violet hair.

"... I never thought that it would be a human..." I continued.

_A very pretty woman._

Why a pretty woman would trespass my farm? Plus, it's midnight.

"Um..." I started speaking.

"Sorry, I-I was hungry and I c-came here every night to steal your strawberries."

Okay, that was blunt.

It's very unclear to listen what she was trying to say because she speaks while she was crying.

She cries continuously and I find it's kind of annoying.

"Forget it. I'm the one who should apologies. I never thought that what I caught was not a wild animal, but a very cute girl like you." I sighed.

She blushed.

"Come, let me treat your wounded leg."

I carry her at my back and bring her to my house.

* * *

"So, you said you are from the forest right."

"Yup. My house is at the Blue Valley in the Blue forest, but I ran away from my house." She smiled. Her voice is very sweet. How can a person who runs away from her house smiled like that. She should be sad, right?

_But that is strange. I've been living here in my house since I was a child. I've never heard of anyone living in that forest_.

All this time, none of the villagers dare to be near to that forest because there's a rumor that a vampire lives in there.

I looked at her and turn my sight to look at her leg. The wound on her leg has completely healed.

"Wh-wha-what." I trembled.

"What's wrong?" She asked me and pat on Spinel.

"How can your wound healed so fast. You are not human!"

She was shocked.

"I-I knew it. You are that vampire th-they were talking about!"

I take the wood at the back of me and points at her.

"Wh-what do you want from me?"

Her tears start to fall. I feel like I want to hug her. I wanted to, I really did.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"N-no. I can.. explain." She started to speak. As she speaks, she looks down and her tears drop to the ground.

"D-don't touch me, vampire."

"Just listen to what I'm trying to say. Even though I am a vampire, but I don't have any bad intentions! I'm not going to hurt you, I just.." She blurts out but I cut her words.

"I don't need to listen to any of your explanations! I don't have anything to do with you anymore! Pl-please just leave quietly and get out of my house!"

She run passed through me and left the door open.

_I just made a vampire cry. _It's not that bad isn't it.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please R&R. Much loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovely readers. I read the reviews, and some of you said the story is a little bit too fast. Be noted that I want to make it fast as I have so many things in my mind that I want to put in the story. I don't want to drag the story until 30 chapters ++, 20 chapters and below is okay. (or maybe just 15 hehe)

Note: Kaho will be appearing in this chapter. Please assume that Kaho is also 25 years old in this story.

Mind my English. I am still studying.

* * *

Since that day, that girl never again appeared in my farm and steals my strawberries. This should be fine right? She is a vampire. I cannot let her stay here with me. Even if she got into an accident, she will not get hurt anyway.

_So? What should I be worried of right now? _I sighed.

I crouched down and continue to pluck the strawberries.

"... Eriol,"

I turn my head towards the calling.

"Kaho! Come in, come in." I get up and go towards her.

"I was thinking if I can be of any help to you today." She smiles at me.

"Yes, of course. Please, help yourself." I said to her.

* * *

It's almost two o'clock in the evening. We stopped for a while to take a break.

"So Eriol, are you going to open your own stall for this upcoming night festival?" Kaho asked me while enjoying her strawberries.

"I was thinking to..."

"If you want to open your stall, can I help?" She cuts me off before I had the time to finish.

I smiled and answer "Of course."

"Anyway Eriol, did you hear the rumors that there really is a vampire who lives in the forest."

I was stunned and completely caught off-guard.

"...They said the vampire is a woman. She has a long dark blue hair and her eyes are red, and her teeth are sharp. She sucks on people's blood."

Dark blue hair? The last time I saw her a few weeks ago, I remember her hair is not blue, but greyish-violet in colour. And her eyes are not red. It is also grey. And sharp teeth? I don't quite notice how her teeth look like. But for people like her to have sharp teeth, it just doesn't suit her well.

_Maybe I really should listen to her explanation that night._

"...What if she intrudes our village's festival and sucks on all of the people's blood? I'm scared, Eriol." Kaho said.

I laugh. "I'm sure she doesn't bite people. She is a very nice girl."

_Er.. What did I just say?_

"Hoe? How did you know?"

"W-well, the fact that she has been living in the forest for so many years but there's not even a thing happened to our village until now, isn't it obvious she is a nice woman?"

"You're so smart. That does make sense."

_Well, what I said does make sense. I wonder why I didn't want to listen to her explanation during that night._

Oh well, what past is past. In fact, I won't be seeing her again anymore.

"Tell me again, Kaho. When is the night festival?"

"This weekend."

"This weekend?! I haven't given the chief my name yet to open the stall!"

"I can help you. Don't worry. Besides, my house is beside his house."

"Thank you Kaho. I appreciate it."

This weekend means I only have three days to prepare all of the recipes. Good thing I still have many stocks of my strawberries that I haven't sold.

* * *

During the night festival.

"Hey Eriol! You open your stall!" Naoko and her friends greet me at my stall.

"Hey Naoko. Yup, I did. Kaho is helping me"

"That Kaho, she will never stop disturbing you isn't she." She giggles.

"That is mean Naoko!" Kaho showed up and hit her.

"I was just joking. Oh well, got to go. Kaho, do not give any trouble to Eriol! Goodbye both." Naoko warned Kaho and takes her leave.

"She should have bought something from us when she visits here." I sighed and make a face.

"Don't worry Eriol! People will come to buy your strawberries!" Kaho tries to cheer me up. Kaho is my type of girl that I like. She is very active and kind. But I only treat her as a sister.

What are we selling are all basically strawberry based. Strawberry dipped chocolate, strawberry juice, strawberry cake, strawberry cupcake and we even sell the plain strawberries in case anyone is interested in buying it.

* * *

Two hours passed, and we managed to sell a lot. Thanks to friendly Kaho, our profit just passed 2000! It is just incredible.

"Thank you, do come again." I smiled and handed out the strawberries to the customer and suddenly I heard...

"Stop! Thief!"

I looked towards the chaos and saw a woman running stealing food from the owner of the shop.

"Oh my god..." I murmured.

It's that vampire woman! That violet haired vampire!

"Sigh. What the hell is she doing here..."

"What happened Eriol?" Kaho asked me.

"I don't know. Some sort of girl stealing food from the stall."

"Stealing? That's bad." She gasped.

What should I do? I feel like helping her. I feel like I want to help her. I really do want to help her.

"You wait here Kaho. I'm going to see what's happening."

"Uh.. Okay. Be back soon." She told me.

I ran towards where that vampire is running. I looked around looking for her. I want to shout her name trying to call her, apparently I don't even know her name. I did not ask her name that night. We didn't even have time to ask for each other's name. We didn't even have time to know each other. We didn't have time to...

"Eriol!"

_What._

"Eriol, what are you doing here!" I stop and look towards the calling.

I was out of breath because I was running so fast. As I stop, I try to catch my breath slowly.

"Oh, hi Naoko. I-I was searching for someone."

"What about your stall?! What will happen to Kaho when you are gone?"

"She-she can handle it. Don't worry."

"Of course she can. But she's definitely..." I cannot concentrate on what Naoko is saying as my eyes linger to search for someone. I look everywhere. I was searching for someone that will look like her. Someone that have a long violet-greyish hair. Someone that have a white pale skin.

... And finally I saw her.

"I'm sorry Naoko. We talk later." I ran passed her and not letting my eyes off the vampire.

As soon as I reached her, I tapped on her shoulder and greet her. "Hey!"

She holds my wrist tightly trying to defend herself and looked into my eyes. I blink many times.

_She has beautiful eyes. Very beautiful eyes._

"Y-You.." She started speaking.

"Yup, it's me. The strawberry farm's owner." I smiled.

She blushed and let go of my hand.

"We need to talk." I said.

"About what?!"

_About what? I don't even know. I just feel like talking to her._

_Well . . ._

"I-I need to know the main reasons why you're stealing my strawberries."

_I swear this is so embarrassing. I shouldn't have go and search for her in the first place. Sigh._

"Tha-that's... Well.." She started to speak after gazed into my eyes and looked away.

"Let's go somewhere private." I take her hand and leave.

* * *

How was it? Pls review! Your review keeps me going!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Happy reading and please review. :)

Mind my English, I'm still studying.

* * *

We go far away from the festival and sit under a tree. She sits beside me and looked down, her fingers playing with the grass. I glance at her, and I start to ask.

"Why did you come here to the festival anyway?"

She didn't answer.

But soon after that...

"Food."

_Yeah I thought so_.

"Can I tell you a story of mine?" She asked.

".. Sure."

"My father is a vampire but my mother is a human, she died after giving birth to me... Maybe because I'm a half human half vampires, so I didn't suck on people's blood like my other siblings."

"...So your siblings are all full vampire?"

"Yup. My father married twice."

_Oh. That explains._

"I was always being neglected by other vampires until one day I made my decision to run away from home and find my own happiness."

"Are you here alone?"

"... Yes." She answered me and looked into my eyes. But then, she looks away, looking scared.

I don't understand. I am the one who should be scared of her. Well, whatever. But anyway, she seems nice.

"Since you're a vampire, you can't be under the sun right?"

"Yup."

"What does it feel like when you first met humans? You don't feel like sucking blood?" I asked her.

"Why are you asking? Are you scared right now?"

"Scared? I... don't think so. You look like a nice little girl."

Yeah, I lied. Not the part when I said she's nice, but I'm scared of her. Who wouldn't be scared when they were sitting beside a vampire in the middle of the night?

Then, there was silence between us.

"...Honestly, I am scared with human." She started to speak.

_Err.. what?_

"When I look at human, I feel like I want to become like them. I want to be friends with them. But human will eventually hate me if they knew I'm a vampire."

"You stalked on human?!"

"That's what I do during the day. I find food during the night" She smiles, looking at me.

"But why aren't you afraid of me?"

She was stunned with the question and then her face flushed red.

"Be-because the first time we met... you said I'm cute."

_I did? I cannot remember._

"... That was the first time a human ever praised me. I hope we can be friends." She looks down, feeling shy as she talks to me. She didn't even look at me when she asked me to be her friend.

_I think she looks more like an angel than a vampire. _

I clear my throat to make the awkwardness goes away.

I took out a few of strawberries from my sweater pocket, and I handed them to her.

"Here, this is from my stall. This is what I managed to 'snatch' for you." I smile.

"Woww! Strawberries!" She looks happy. Her eyes glitter as she saw the strawberries.

I didn't even realize I was smiling looking at her.

"By eating strawberries, it can replace blood? Can it really gives you energy?" I asked her.

"Yup! I eat the strawberries like sucking on people's blood! Both are just the same, both tasted good and sweet! As long as the colour is red!" She said giggling.

_Okay, that is the weirdest thing I ever heard._

* * *

The next day Kaho came to my house at 8 o'clock in the morning. She knocks vigorously on my front door and I quickly ran downstairs. I was so sleepy at that time and she came to me yelling.

"Where were you last night!"

_I spent my time with the vampire the whole night and I have forgotten about Kaho!_

I came to my senses and apologize to her.

"I went to somewhere else without telling you, sorry."

"I am not angry about that. Yesterday, I went to your house after I finished packing the leftovers and counted the profits, but you weren't here. I was so worried!" She said as she hugs me.

"I-I went back home in the morning Kaho, around 5am."

She gasped, looking at my face.

"Where were you?!"

"Errands, you don't need to know."

I don't even know since when I like to lie to Kaho.

Yesterday, I spent my time chatting with that girl until late night. We were talking about the differences of attributes between humans and vampires. She told so many interesting stories about vampires that I never heard of.

"So, can we start our day by plucking the strawberries right now?" Kaho was feeling excited about it but...

"Kaho, the strawberries are all been plucked." I said, feeling sorry to her.

"What? When did you.."

"Yesterday's night."

"Alone?"

"..Yeah."

Actually... no. I didn't pluck it alone. I wouldn't dare to stayed up all night just to pluck all the ripe strawberries for tomorrow. Someone could have robbed me during the night. That vampire girl helped me yesterday. As we were having a good time together, I am the one who bring her to my farm and ask her to help.

_Why did I even ask her anyway?_

Kaho's frown stops me from my day-dreaming.

"Then what should I do today. I want to spend time with you." She said.

"Sorry Kaho. I'm kind of busy today."

That is the first time I ever say no to Kaho.

"Hm, okay. If you need me, just ring me okay!" She said and left.

"Alright."

* * *

I ended up doing nothing the whole day. Sigh.

Today is a very unproductive day for me. I should have spent my time with Kaho and make the strawberries jam instead of watching my television and reading books.

I was enjoying my coffee while reading my book and I look at my watch.

10:13pm.

I should be sleeping right now. I want to start my day early tomorrow.

I finished my coffee and I called on Spinel. "Spinel, let's go to sleep."

...

...

_That's strange._ He didn't 'miaw-ed' me back.

"Spinel?"

I head outside of my house and go towards my farm to search for Spinel. He might be there eating the strawberries.

Then I heard a cat's voice.

"Spinel, let's go home." I said as I saw him. As I was heading towards my cat, somebody picked him up and handed him to me.

"Sorry, were you searching for your cat? I was playing with him." I look up and I saw it's that vampire who stood before me.

I took Spinel from her and I asked her, "You came here to eat my strawberries?"

She was being silent.

"You really don't have any food with you?"

She didn't answer me back.

"And all you did was stealing." I said, with a very low tone.

"... Sorry." She said, and was about to cry.

I sighed. "Don't be."

"What?"

"Stay with me, in my house, from now on." I pity her, I really do.

* * *

Yay. I really had a rough time doing this chapter. I want to make Eriol looks sweet but I failed on that, I know. T.T But anyway, do review. And I love my readers.


End file.
